


Dead Day

by RandomUnnamedGirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I am proud of this, Multi, Sam and Colby - Freeform, apocalypse au, sam and colby are amazing, snow apocalpyse, theres a whole lotta death, this will hurt your hear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomUnnamedGirl/pseuds/RandomUnnamedGirl
Summary: After nuclear bombs are used on a day known as 'Dead Day', the world is plunged into a seeming never-ending winter.Survival is difficult.Finding loved ones is difficult.





	Dead Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqueenofokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueenofokay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428489) by aqueenofokay. 



> This is a rewrite sort of thing, semi-similar plot to the wonderful  
> aqueenofokay on wattpad. Her story is called Drop. It is the only story that has made me sob and I hope this story is nearly as good. There's less people in this fandom than BBS so I'll have to work to get you guys attached to OC's before killing 'em off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are beautiful.  
> Even if somebody is injured

Colby walked, the breeze was cold but he didn't care. It calmed him strangely. The freezing feeling made him feel free. It couldn't be anymore deceiving. He kicked his feet through the snow, humming a tune. He couldn't remember the singer. Who cares about names anymore? Almost everyone was dead nowadays. Colby could just imagine Taylor Swift with a shotgun, ready to kill him. He had to stop himself from laughing though. He was in the middle of the woods. Near a town full of Revolts. He could hear drunken men. "One more drink boys, hopefully all of you'll be back tomorrow!" Colby ducked once a bullet came flying his direction. He had almost forgotten Revolts were humans like him. Trying to live just, just they had a better chance at it. More bullets came flying and Colby fell onto the ground, pretending to be dead and crawled. Crawled for his life. It was funny he went from a You-tuber to a survival expert, that quickly. Colby missed physical contact. Colby missed laughing, joking. All things he lost when he got captured. Everyone escaping at once was risky so they left in couples or alone. Colby was last to leave. He still had scars and injuries covering his body. One fearful thought in his head though was that, would his friends recognize him? Would Sam even? The last time Colby saw Sam was about two years ago. For all Colby knew Sam was dead. Everyone Colby knew could be dead. He could be the last non-Revolt. That'd be a nice title. Last survivor who somehow has lived. It hurt. Going from a casual guy to where he was, was a difficult change. Three years full of pain, torture, running for his life, being on the run. He'd find a group and they'd split up the next week. Colby gave up on random groups months ago. Meaning the last time he got physical, loving contact was months ago. Colby couldn't help but wondering if Elton ended out finding the others. Colby hugged himself there in the snow motionless. Biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. His leg was shot. He was doomed. His train of luck was gone. This was where he was going to die. In the snow. As a child he always thought he'd die when he was about eighty. When the bomb dropped and Colby survived he smiled. hugged Elton and asked if they could go home to the roommates yet and they almost did. Then the Revolts attacked. Colby wasn't a soldier. Elton wasn't either. Scotty and Kristen weren't aloud to. The last thing Colby heard was a voice yelling his name. Colby thought he'd wake up in heaven or be a ghost but instead he was stuck in his mind remembering the death of the last friends he was with. It was only a year into it when it happened. Only Colby and Ashley escaped it. Colby then woke up. He didn't know how. He looked around and he saw one person. She smiled kindly, her fading away galaxy hair was messy as ever and her face was gentle but tough as usual too, "Ash..." Colby muttered. Then Ashley's face started to look distorted. Colby jumped up. He wasn't with Ashley, the Revolts put him on this drug to make themselves look like Ashley, "Get away!" One then looked like Elton, Colby ran for it. Tears falling from his eyes. Sobbing loudly. He finally stopped when he was far away and he threw up. He fell to the ground. The drug taking it's last effect. Colby tried to stay away but he soon passed out for the second time...


End file.
